1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game control method. More specifically, the present technology relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game control method, for controlling movement of an object according to a player's operating position and slide operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of this kind of conventional game apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 5-31256 [A63F 9/22, A63B 67/02, G06F 15/20] (document 1) laid-open on Feb. 9, 1993. According to the hitting simulation device in this prior art, a hitting simulation on a golf course is performed by, when a user brings a pen tip down on a virtual ball displayed on the flat display and then lifts the pen, determining the shooting direction and the shooting power according to changes in coordinate point corresponding to the path of the pen.
In addition, another example of conventional game apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2002-939 [A63F 13/00, G06F 3/033] (document 2) laid-open on Jan. 8, 2002. According to this prior art, when Push button as a pointer for a golf club is dragged to the right and left, the carry and the line of the ball are determined on the basis of the dragging distance and the dragging speed.
The related art disclosed in the document 1 makes it possible to input information required for a hitting simulation by performing one physical operation that is similar to an actual hitting action. However, the prior art can produce variations only in shooting direction and shooting power, and thus a game using this art would be too simple to play with pleasure.
Additionally, with the prior art disclosed in the document 2, only the carry and the line of the ball are determined by a simple operation of dragging Push button to the right and left. As in the case of the prior art disclosed in the document 1, a game using this art is so simple that it may lack in interesting characteristics.